1. FIeld of the Invention
This invention pertains to substituted agricultural compositions containing them and a method for using the indazoles to control insects.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,365 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently alkyl, cycloalkyl, pyridyl or thienyl optionally substituted with halogen, alkyl or nitro, or a phenyl group optionally substituted with 1 or 2 substituents selected from halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxy, mono or dialkylamino, nitro, phenyl optionally substituted with halogen, or cyano;
Y is halogen, NO.sub.2, alkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxy, dialkylamino alkylsulfonyl, acyl, acylamino, cyano, or a phenyl optionally substituted with halogen; and PA0 X is O or S. PA0 B is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl; PA0 U is O, S or NR; PA0 Y is alkyl, carbonyl or phenyl each of which may be optionally substituted; and PA0 Z is an organic radical other than hydrogen. PA0 B is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkynyl, OR.sub.7, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)R.sub.3, C(S)SR.sub.3, phenyl, phenyl substituted by (R.sub.5).sub.p, benzyl, or benzyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents indePendently selected from W; PA0 J is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl or phenyl optionally substituted with W; PA0 K is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 W is halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylsulfonyl; PA0 R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.5 are independently R.sub.3, halogen, CN, N.sub.3, SCN, NO.sub.2, OR.sub.3, SR.sub.3, SOR.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.3, OC(O)R.sub.3, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, NR.sub.4 C(O)R.sub.3, OC(O)NHR.sub.3, NR.sub.4 C(O)NHR.sub.3, NR.sub.4 SO.sub.2 R.sub.3, or when m, n or p is 2, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 or R.sub.5 can be taken together to form a 5 or 6 membered fused ring as --OCH.sub.2 O--, --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--, or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--, each of which can be substituted with 1 to 4 halogen atoms or 1 to 2 methyl groups; PA0 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 nitroalkyl , C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 halocycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, or phenyl or benzyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W; PA0 R.sub.4 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl or R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 can be taken together as (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2); PA0 R.sub.6 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenyl optionally substituted with W or benzyl optionally substituted with W; PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, PA0 C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkylcarbonyl, PA0 C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl; PA0 X is O or S; PA0 n is 1 to 4; PA0 m is 1 to 5; PA0 p is 1 to 3; PA0 q is 0 to 2; and PA0 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, benzyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, CHO, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkylthio, phenylthio, or phenylthio substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W. PA0 t is 0, 1 or 2; PA0 V is O, S(O).sub.q, or NR.sub.6 ; PA0 Z is O or NR.sub.6. PA0 R.sub.8 is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted by 1-3 substituents selected from W; and PA0 g is 0, 1 or 2. PA0 B is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)R.sub.3, C(S)SR.sub.3, phenyl or phenyl substituted by (R.sub.5).sub.p ; PA0 J is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, propargyl, phenyl, benzyl, or phenyl or benzyl substituted with one of F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3 or NO.sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.6 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, allyl or propargyl; PA0 n is 1 or 2; PA0 P is 1 or 2; PA0 m is 1 to 3; and PA0 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, SCH.sub.3, SCCl.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SC.sub.6 H.sub.5, 2--NO.sub.2 --C.sub.6 H.sub.4 S, C(O)CH.sub.3, C(O)CF.sub.3 ; CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3. PA0 B is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, phenyl or phenyl substituted by (R.sub.5).sub.p ; PA0 J is H; PA0 K is H; PA0 R.sub.1 is H, halogen, CN, SCN, NO.sub.2, OR.sub.3, SR.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3 or R.sub.3 with one R.sub.1 substituent in the 4-position, or when m is 2 then R.sub.1 can be taken together as --CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 O--, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--, OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O-- or --CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O-- to form a 5 or 6 membered fused ring; PA0 R.sub.2 and R.sub.5 are H, R.sub.3, halogen, CN, SCN, NO.sub.2, OR.sub.3, SR.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.3, OC(O)R.sub.3, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.3 R.sub.4 or NR.sub.3 R.sub.4 ; PA0 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or propargyl; PA0 R.sub.4 and R.sub.8 are H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X is 0; PA0 X' is 0; PA0 m is 1 or 2; PA0 t is 1; and PA0 q is 0. PA0 R.sub.1 is Cl, F, Br, CF.sub.3, CN, OCF.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H or SCF.sub.2 H; PA0 R.sub.2 is H, Cl, F, Br, CN, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, SCF.sub.2 H, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or NO.sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.6 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 B is H, CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, phenyl or phenyl substituted by halogen, CN, CF.sub.3 or NO.sub.2, and; PA0 Y is H. PA0 Q is Q-1. PA0 Q is Q-2; PA0 Methyl 3,3a,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenylamino]carbonyl]-2H-benz[g ]indazole-3a-carboxylate. (G) PA0 Methyl 7-chloro-3,3a,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[4-trifluoromethyl)phenylamino]carbonyl]2H -benz[g]indazole-3a-carboxylate, (H) PA0 7-Chloro-3,3a,4,5-tetrahydro-N-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2H-benz[g]indazo le-2-carboxamide, (I) PA0 Methyl 6-fluoro-3,3a,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenylamino]carbonyl]- 2H-benz[g]indazole-3a-carboxylate, (J).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,341 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein A is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl;